This invention relates to providing one party with access to an account of another party.
Investment firms provide their customers (including plan sponsors and participants) with on-line access to accounts, such as retirement accounts and investment accounts. To access an account via the Internet, for example, the owner or manager of the account enters a user identifier (“ID”) and a password on a Web page provided by the investment firm. Once inside the account, the owner or manager can view account information, such as balances, or change account parameters, such as fund allocations.